


I'm not on your dance card now, am I, Miss Lewis?

by Marguerite_Thian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Jane Austen's Emma inspired, One-Shot, The Westons' party except it's the Starks' party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguerite_Thian/pseuds/Marguerite_Thian
Summary: When Miss Lewis starts ranting about Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers comes to a realisation.





	I'm not on your dance card now, am I, Miss Lewis?

**Author's Note:**

> This thing came to me some months ago? And I posted it on Tumblr, then for some reason I didn't think of putting it here, so here we are now. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up, this thing is completely un beta'd, just Microsoft Word spell-checked. All mistakes are entirely, _entirely_, mine.

‘It shall be a delightful party, don’t you think, Captain Rogers? Sergeant Barnes promised me the first two dances, and Mr Odinson the next two. But I think he shall forget, for he is to dance the first two with Jane, and they shall be much too absorbed in talking of the stars to remember anything else, or that anything else exists,’ Miss Lewis declared, throwing herself onto the sofa. ‘And Doctor Banner promised to dance with me at least once, or perhaps more if Miss Romanoff would spare him. I am quite certain there is no harm dancing with every available person in the room. I assure you, Miss Romanoff quite promised to save me a dance, should Mrs Stark allow her. It should be quite delightful indeed.’

And Captain Rogers merely stared at her, feeling oddly uncomfortable. What was the odd feeling that invaded his stomach when Miss Lewis declared that Sergeant Barnes had secured her hands for two dances, the first two too? But he saw no strangeness in the situation. Barnes did seem to admire Miss Lewis, and the lady did seem to deem him superior to all gentlemen in any room. Any lady would, he supposed. A man in a red coat did seem to look better than a man who served in the navy. But Miss Lewis was not merely any lady. She was by far the brightest, wittiest creature he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Perhaps -

‘Have you been listening to me, Captain? I supposed not. Look at that visage of yours. You hardly seem around. You never do anymore. I quite miss you. Pray, is it because of some pretty young lady?’

He stared at her again, and when Miss Lewis had observed about the ‘pretty young lady’, all he could think of was the one standing in front of him, perhaps - perhaps, just about to be engaged to his best friend. The feeling did dawn on him like a sack of bricks, and his mind, heaven bless him, was full of Miss Lewis, the little tendrils of hair that would fall over her face when she stooped, the curve of her lips when she smirked at him, the raise of her eyebrow -

‘I’m not on your dance card now, am I, Miss Lewis?’

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me that wasn't too bad.


End file.
